The Rich and The Agent
by rtzy23
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up 8 years ago. They told their friends that they broke up mutually, but are they hiding something? Only Annabeth knows the truth. Now,Annabeth is an FBI agent. She is assigned to protect Percy, a multimillionaire who is in grave danger. can she keep up going undercover to protect her ex? If ya want the next chapter,ya gotta gimme' more reviews


The Rich & The Agent

Annabeth's POV

I never thought that this would happen but, I, Annabeth Chase is wearing a dress. I hate this, a whole lot. I don't mind the heels but I simply will not wear a dress if I were to be assigned to protect someone. But so I have a choice? NO.

**FLASHBACK**

It was only yesterday; I was sitting in my office box or is it cube? Never mind! Suddenly, Agent Grace aka Thalia, barged in and told me to go to Agent Brunner's office ASAP, and so I did.

My other colleagues, Agent DiAngelo aka Nico, Agent Grace aka Jason, Agent McLean aka Piper and Thalia were already in Agent Brunner's office. A moment later, Agent Brunner walked in. He gave me a file, a file that only I received. And I knew what it meant: I'm going undercover.

_OMG, I'm going undercover. It wasn't a pretty thought. The last time I was undercover I almost got shot. (Weird story, a little too long to explain)Please, please, please make it an easier mission._

"Agent Chase, you are going undercover to protect someone all of you know very well. I'm sorry if I brought back some unwanted memories, but I didn't have much of a choice. So, this is his picture." My reaction when I saw the picture of him was well… you do not want to know! Suddenly, memories that I flushed down the toilet came like a wave running through my mind. Memories of him that took me almost 8 years to flush down the damn toilet rushing through my mind, there was no stopping it already, it was like a tattoo that will never go away.

"You will go undercover as someone going to a ball, a masquerade ball, in fact. Once you get the target, you will be transported to a beach house. You will be playing the part of his wife. In that file you are holding is all the information you need, the rings and important documents. And more thing agent Chase, make sure you pucker up, you'll have to keep up with the chemistry between the both of you. The ball is tomorrow. So, you better get ready. Meeting adjourned." Said Agent Brunner.

I was in a state of shock. But Thalia snapped me back into reality. "You better get ready, Annie. Almost 8 years, and you're going to see the kelp headed cousin of mine. You better prepare yourself. Goodnight." She said.

_My boss wants me to babysit a grown man. Especially a man who I left 8 years ago. Ughhhhh! Why me?_

**End of Flashback**

So, I am now holding a drink in my hands, while I am looking for my ex, which by the way I have to share the same bed with, kiss and act with. Complicated? Very complicated. I scanned through the room, Nico and Jason were the DJs, Thalia was who knows somewhere in this gigantic ballroom, getting ready to help me and my ex aka seaweed Brain aka Perseus 'Percy' Jackson escape if there was anything wrong.

"Spotted him!" I heard Nico's voice through my earpiece."He is near the stage, where I am."

"On my way" I said. I acted like I was looking for somebody and bumped into Percy. "Oh my, I am so, so sorry, I didn't see you. I was looking for a friend and I guess I didn't see you coming."

"It's alright, sometimes this happens." He said. Suddenly I heard Jason's voice boom through the speakers. "Come on people, time for a dance. Grab the closest person next to you and start dancing." To my surprise, Percy grabbed my hand and asked me for a dance and I said yes. _Wow, my plan actually worked!_ I thought to myself.

"You sound familiar, do I know you?"he said

"None of us know who is who, we are behind masks aren't we? So, I guess it's a no."I said

"You remind me of someone I loved dearly." He said

"What happened" I asked as if I were clueless.

"She left without a reason, I still remember that memory though, I can't shake it off. No matter what I do, it's still there, crystal clear as if it happened seconds' ago." he said

"'I'm sorry" I said

"It's alright." He said

"Run now, I spotted a blond guy with a knife coming your way, you have to go to the exit near the DJ's to escape, hurry!"I heard Thalia say through the earpiece.

"Follow me if you want to live, we have no time to lose." I said to Percy.

"What do you mean? How can I trust you, I only met you for a few minutes.

"You trusted me long enough, all I can tell you right now is that we know each other since we were very young, you know me very well."I said as I dragged him to the exit.

A van was waiting for us when we made our way out, Piper was driving. "Hurry, guys." She said.

"Piper? Is that you, how long has it been?"He said

"Quite long, don't ask for any explanation. She will, explain everything to you when the both of you reach the house." said Piper. Percy got into the car and we drove off.


End file.
